A Clumsy Wizard Named Tom Piddle
by W1ShEsD0C0MeTrUe
Summary: I wrote this in the sixth grade. It's kinda a twist off of the Harry Potter books. It's all messed up. This is my first post on this site, I hope I did it all right. x.X Uhh...Hope ya like it.


A Clumsy Wizard Named Tom Piddle

"Hi, today is the first day of school as you all know" said Professer GcMonagall ,"and you have a new teacher, his name is Mr.Tom Piddle." "Tom you can come in now,"said Professer GcMonagall, "oh ,ok,hi class..."CRASH,BANG,POW.There was a huge green flash and then shiny blue smoke he saw that he had a class of farm animals."oh no ,I guess that is the animal potion"said Tom."Here is the antidot."said Professer GcMonagall.Tom could tell she was serious by the way she looked at him through her specticles halfway down her nose.

The first day he learned quickly that all the Professers,Madams,and the Head Master{Dalbus Stumbldore} were all very serious people,especially ProfesserGcMonagall.

The second day didn't go very well.On the way to class Tom tript over and broke 3 tropheys,accidentally sat on one kid,and when he got to class he tript over a soccer ball that changed colors and fell flat on his face.While his class laughed at him he said"Sorry 'bout that class.Today I am going to learn everyons name,we'll start with you young man?"He pointed at a boy with blond slicked back hair in glasses and a rabbit shaped scar on his forehead."My name is Maco Dalfoy."said the boy."Ok,next."Next was a young girl with long hair and baggy clothes sitting next to two young boys with bowl hair cuts and baggy clothes.All three of them had blue eyes and brownhair."Im Armonie Hanger,and tese are my friends Parry Hotter and Won Resley."Said the young girl and the two boys said"hay"and waved their hands.Suddenly a yell came from across the room."What about us Mrs.Piddle,HA HA HA HA,sorry Mr.Piddle."It was two boys that looked identical."And your names are?"Asked Mr.Piddle."We're Grabbe and Coyle."said the twins together.They had one brown eye and one hazel eye,red hair and dressed like cowboys hats and all.He took the rest of the classes names and got on with the day.

The beggining of the day went by pretty well except when he was trying to turn a rat into a bird on his desk but insted hit the ball by his feet under the desk.Now they have a flying ball for life.

After lunch everything went wrong.Not only did Mr.Piddle mess up but so did most his class.They were dealing with boiling hot potions and Maco stuck his finger into his and his whole body turned purple with green bubbles.Mr.Piddle saw this and said "Oh my goodness,go see Madam Maxema and Madam Pomdey,I don't know the antidot."Maco ran off crying to the nurses office.These two older women had blond hair,medium cut.Mrs.Maxema had blue eye and Miss Pomdey had hazel eyes.When Maco got there they both said at the same time"What the..."Maco said "Where is the antidot where is the antidot this huuuurts."Calm down kid calm down."said Madam Maxema as Madam Pomdey ran and got the antidot.While that was being done back in the class there was a mess of this potion all over the place and Mr.Piddle was trying to calm everyone down.While he was doing that Professor GcMoagall and Dalbus Stumbledore were about to come in to see how things were going when the floor started fire and they gatherd everyone and went out side.Toms class ran through there back door to the front.

The staff decided then would be the best time to have a meeting about this.They talked for a couple of seconds then turned to the kids."We are very sorry kids,but we have to close Grinnpots school for the rest of the year so it can repare itself."Said Professer GcMonagall and Dalbus Stumbldore.The kids started talking and then there was a yell "What about our knowledge?"It was Grabbe,Coyle,and Maco."Shut your mouth,no one cares about our knowledge you dork." said Armonie in a very snoty way.Then Parry said "Will the school be back next year?" "Of course it will be darling."said Madam Pomdey."Oh goodness she called you darling." whisperd Won to Parry."As a matter of fact the school will be back this year,but by the time it is fully repared it will be to late to come back."said Madam Maxema.Just then a yell came out "It was me it is all my fault." It was Tom Piddle." I spilt a potion..." "Stop I know it was you..." But before Dalbus could tell him he wasn't going to hold it against him, the kids gave a gasp, and the school was gone.Then Dalbusw rolled up his sleeves and said "Don't worry,stand back."With one swipe of his hand the school was back and looking newer then ever.It was silver,tall, and shinywith a perfect sigh that said Grinnpots School for Whitches and Wizards in pretty shiny gold letters."Well then,it's time to go,bye everyone,see you next year then."said the staff as the kids walked away into a thick shiny silver fog and they were gone,the staff followed and all that was left was the shiny reparing school.


End file.
